Discipline
by SmolCaffrey
Summary: BO Homecoming-Peter Parker doesn't do discipline. He tries, but all he ever has wanted was Tony Stark's approval and Happy's attention. Which is mostly why he disregards...discipline. And that's why Tony Stark had to do something about the impulsive 15 year old kid.
1. Chapter 1: Phone Calls, an Mean Aunt May

Chapter 1- Phons calls, and Mean Aunt May

BeEp BeEp*

Tony's eyes shot open and he groggily rose from the bed. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked down to see the flashing bright light emitting from his cell phone.

The hero inwardly groaned as he glanced at Pepper on the other side of the bed, beside him. He shook his head and snatched his personal cell.

It was apparently something either important or someone he personally knew just 'had' to call him at...he peeked a look at the time and squinted, 2 o'clock in the morning.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration once as he tapped the 'Accept' button without looking at the ID.

"Tony Stark of Stark Industries -though I doubt you didn't know that already- Who is this?" He questions, his voice rough and groggy.

"Sir, it's Happy." The other on the line replies.

Tony's brows furrowed in confusion, why the hell was Happy calling at two in the morning? On a Saturday, no less!

"What's wrong? Is it something important enough that you really had to call me on my personal cell phone?" He replied, annoyed.

"It's Peter Parker." Happy answered, as though out of breath.

Tony clenched his jaw as he heard the kid's name. What had he done this time?

"What about Peter?"

"He's...in the hospital. ER, actually."

Tony immediately shot up off the bed and put the phone on speaker. He dashed over to the closet, balancing his phone on his palm while doing so.

"What the hell, Happy?! How? Why?!" The hero exclaimed, pulling his pants off the rack and struggling to put them on.

"I-I-"

"What did he do this time? Please don't tell me it was a bomb." Tony was talking quickly, irritant and worry seeping through his words as he spoke. He really did care for the kid, he had no idea how to act when he was supposed to.

"We don't have any info. I-I wasn't there. I was...occupied, and I didn't even notice he had snuck out and left. I actually finally noticed what was going on...only after I found May trying to wake him up. He was out in his Aunt's backyard...with bruises and cuts all over his body. He had broken ribs and bones all over. Although...his face didn't have hardly any bruising. Anyways, that's all I know. And he hasn't woken yet, so I wanted you to be informed before he did. Just to make sure you knew and didn't go attacking the kid for it."

Tony snorted, "I wouldn't do that. What hospital is he being held in?" He questioned.

"The New York Memorial."

"Got it. Thanks Happy, I'll be there in no more than five minutes." He informed, putting a leather jacket on and sloppily placing his feet in his shoes.

Tony sped out of the bedroom and took the keys off the coffee table before rushing out the door and into the dark red Lamborghini he had in his driveway. He turned the ignition and turned on autopilot to go to the New York Memorial Hospital.

It took Tony Stark about three or so minutes to get to New York and a comment from Jarvis before he stopped in a parking spot in front of the large hospital.

Tony shuddered as he looked over the huge building. It was never inviting, especially when someone needed to go inside. Unless it was when someone was getting 'out' of the hospital.

He stepped inside and was instantly greeted with the smell of sickness and soap. That usual hospital smell that no one really is sure how to explain.

The hero grimaced and walked through the halls when he was finally greeted by the main desk and a large waiting room. Where he finally found Happy sitting patiently with no other than May Parker.

He sighed silently and sadly as he recalled what Happy had said, 'She had been trying to wake him up.' Which meant she saw his state.

"Tony?" May questioned, breaking him out of his own thoughts.

"Hey, May." I replied, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"And why the hell are 'You' here? What, if my so- nephew is hurt 'Then' you come? Unbelievable." She scoffed, shaking her head in disgust.

Tony swallowed guiltily. Did she know what he had to deal with? The press, the army, the Avengers...New York. And now he brought a 14 year old boy into the Avengers, not officially, but the kid had wanted to do it. And it's been a year since then. He was a huge handful and that was why he had given the boy over to Happy to deal with. Now even Happy wasn't paying attention to him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Parker. I really don't know what happened."

May just shook her head.

Tony bit the inside of his lip as he sat down and leaned back, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2-Talk and Paying No Attention

***Hey everyone! So I just wanted to say a few things. 1. The reason Tony was talking about how Peter was 14, it was because they took him in as an Avenger when he was a Freshman and it's been a year since then. 2. I had no clue about the Jarvis thing, sorry** **about that. 3. I update a little slow, so I do update and I will try to be as fast as I can. And the last thing I needed to say...I did recently see Homecoming, before this book. And it was absolutely amazing. Whatever you think it is going to be, first of all, don't judge a book by its cover and don't judge it because** **of its badass commercial. It was so so much better than I even thought it was going to be. I loved it before, now I adore it even more. Okay...now we can keep going haha.* PS-Go watch it.**

 **•*Spider* • *Man*•**

Chapter 2- Talk and Paying No Attention

2:30.

Almost time, well, at least a half hour or so left before she planned on picking him up.

May Parker was rounding the corner in her car as she drove away from the local bank of New York City.

' _Just_ _a_ _little_ ' by The Beau Brummels came on after a little bit of listening to the radio. May smiled and thumbed the wheel to the beat of the music as she turned into her driveway and parked, not noticing the parked car on the other side of the road.

"Gone, gone away." She sang beautifully as she turned the car off and stepped out, smiling. Today was a good day.

May locked her car and walked around it, stepping onto the porch.

Unlocking the front door, the Aunt stepped inside and instantly knew something was off. The smell of the home was not only different, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

She shuddered and just held the key tighter, ready to defend herself if needed.

She closed the door and locked it, stepping into the dining room/kitchen before the feeling for even worse.

May slowly turned to look and there it was, the threat. But he wasn't a threat. Instead, she just raised an eyebrow.

"Happy? What are doing here?"

Happy smiled from where he sat, "Wanted to check on the kid, and you. How are you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "How did you get in my house?"

Happy just stared before shrugging and sighing, "I uh...have my ways. I-It wasn't breaking and entering though."

May rolled her eyes, "Of course it wasn't. I'm fine, do you want a drink?"

Happy nodded, "Sure."

She nodded, turned around, and walking towards the shelf, she reached up and grabbed a bottle of Bauerdux.

Taking two glasses, May poured some of the wine into each and then put it down, walking back.

"Hope you like wine." She quipped, handing it to Happy.

He chuckled, "Love wine."

May raised her eyebrow once again as she sat across from him with her own wine.

"So, what brings you here? I'm serious. I know that Peter has been leaving off and sneaking out of this home at night and he thinks I don't see it, but I do. Now I want to know what the hell is going on?" She questioned, entirely serious.

Happy sighed heavily, sipping the wine and then putting it on the coffee table.

"Okay, you got me. I'm not entirely here because I wanted to check up on you and Peter...its for another reason." He stopped there, hesitating a moment.

May narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"I...I want to keep an eye on the kid, and I need you to do that too. To help me."

"With what exactly?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Being apart of the Stark Industry has some...lets just say...cons. You make enemies, and friends. But more enemies than anything. And in Peter's line of work...he's made a couple enemies. In particular, one enemy got out. And it's in New York somewhere. We believe it's gone after Peter."

"I'm sorry, what?! What even is Peter's line of work? And what the hell is this _enemy_ that is coming after him?" May proclaimed, a demanding tone with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow.

"I-Mrs. Parker...that's classifi-"

"That's it! I have had enough of all this _classified_ sh*t! I'll tell you _right now_ that it isn't classified when it comes to my boy! Unless you want to keep something _else_ from me, unless it's not related to Peter, it is _not_ classified! _He_ won't tell me a thing. I've asked him hundreds of times and he has always ever replied with ' _My_ _internship_ _with_ _Tony_ _Stark_ ' well F* Tony Stark! If a monster is coming after my nephew, then I want to know about it and I want to know how to take care of it. Because you obviously won't, and Peter shouldn't even be _involved_ with you! I have had _enough_ of your crap to put up with. Peter never even pays attention in _school_ anymore! That's his life we are talking about! And now your telling me his ' _line_ _of_ _work_ ' is going to get him _killed_?! What the hell do you people even _do_?!?" She was shouting by the end, standing and shouting at Happy.

Happy stood slowly and had his hands up as in surrender, "Mrs. Parker, I'm sorry-"

"Oh hoho, No your not! You don't even care about Peter, do you?! Huh?"

"We- _I_ do care! That's why I came to talk face to face with both him _and_ you! And if you want to know his line of work? You have to ask _him_." Happy exclaimed, now narrowing his own eyes at her.

They both just stared at each other before she just huffed. "You know what? I'm leaving. I am going to go pick up my nephew. And when I get back, you better be here still. And you are _not_ talking to him."

"Do you _really_ think that _that_ kid will not talk to _me_? I can promise you I won't talk to him, but you can't tell him who he can and can't talk too." Happy replied, clenching his jaw in frustration.

"You'll see what I can and can't do. He's not even old enough to have a job. What the hell was Tony even thinking? That man doesn't even know how to hire people. Especially people who are older than _fifteen_!" And with that, May turned around and snatched her keys off the table before walking out the door and locking it.

She walked to her car and got in, putting the key in the ignition and starting it.

Driving to the school took less than two or three minutes as she turned into the parking lot and parked. She noticed she had around a minute or less to kill so she just leaned back and waited. The teens would be out in a second.

The minute passed and finally teens in groups or individuals or two-by-twos were racing or walking out the double doors of the highschool.

The Aunt travelled her eyes around the whole area and finally saw her nephew walking beside his best friend. Ned, who was doing some weird motion with his hands, was also looking at Peter.

Peter seemed to be occupied with his phone but still seemed to listen in on his best friends info or whatever he was speaking about.

Once done looking at whatever or whoever he had been texting on his phone, Peter turned the device off and placed it in his jacket pocket. May watched as he looked once to his friend and nodded, saying something that May couldn't understand and then looking around as though searching for someone or something. His eyes instantly locked hers and he waved small. She smiled, waving back and unlocking the car so he could get in.

Peter didn't even look both ways before crossing the parking lot and he reached her car with the backpack bouncing on his back from running.

Aunt May rolled down the window and smirked at her nephew, "You wanna get in?"

Peter smirked back, "Yeah, I'm just gonna put this away really quickly."

He walked to the back door and threw the backpack in before going up front and sitting in the passenger seat beside her.

The Aunt turned and smiled at her nephew and patted his knee before rolling the window back up and backing out of the parking spot.

"So, how was school?" She quipped, smirking at him.

"Good, Ned thinks he can hook up with one of the girls in...' _by my earthly days that are numbered, maybe twelve years. All I have to do is lose like...two hundred pounds of weight_.'" He quoted, chuckling.

Aunt May raised her eyebrows at the statement, "He would be either a bag of bones or a really really skinny boy if he did that."

Peter nodded, "I agree. And I told him that, but he believes he can do it." Then he shrugged, "but whatever, knowing him, he'll make it work some how."

May chuckled, "True."

The silence in the car was probably in between awkward and comfortable...so awkofertable. If that's even a word.

May finally spoke up, breaking the silence, "When you get home, take a shower and get ready to go eat out for dinner, okay? Someone's over and I need to talk to them for a few minutes before we leave."

Peter had suspicious eyes on her the whole sentence but nodded by the end.

"Okay...who?" He questions.

"Nobody you need to worry about, okay?" She glanced at him with a small smile.

He nodded once more, "Okay..."

The rest of the car ride was in silence. Not awkward silence. But not comfortable silence either. And definitely not in between.

By the time they reached the home, Peter wasn't even listening to anything but music, earbuds in, and eyes closed. So May had to tap on his shoulder to get him to even look at her.

Both Peter and May walked to the door and May unlocked it, letting herself in first before letting him in. Peter instantly walked past her and took out his earbuds, putting them behind him, on his jacket's hood.

"Happy?" May locked the door and heard him ask, but she instantly walked over and smiled forcefully at Happy.

"Really?" He had raised eyebrows and was staring at the glasses instead of Happy.

Aunt May mentally face palmed and walked in Peter's line of sight, in front of the two glasses sitting on the coffee table.

Before Happy could reply, May spoke first, "Hon, go upstairs and shower. We got to go soon, alright?"

Peter nodded, eyebrows furrowed and looking as though he was scanning her for something, but turned around and put his earbuds back in anyways. He darted upstairs and May heard the door to his room close.

She whipped around and faced Happy, "Don't even dare." She began, walking back to her place on the couch.

"Do even know how much danger he is in?" Happy exclaimed, gesturing to the stairs.

"Yes! In fact, you haven't even told me yourself! Why don't you? Please inform me!" She whisper-yelled.

"I can't! I shouldn't even be here! But I came because I was worried, and I thought you of all people, would understand." Happy exclaimed in the same tone.

"Oh don't play that card on me. I understand what it feels like to worry about someone, especially a teenage boy who always slips away at night and doesn't come back until four in the morning with a bruise across the cheek. And then they tell you, _I_ _tripped_ when you ask them what happened. _I_ understand what worry feels like. Do you even have any kids?" She explains, throwing her hands in the air.

But she wasn't finished, "You know, before you came into our life, Peter was a good kid. He was getting mostly Straight-A's and good grades. But then you came in and you ruined our life, he still is a good kid. A great one, actually. But he's failing in school, he has hardly any friends, he gets bullied, he is not ever getting enough sleep..." She was loud, but not loud enough to be even near screaming.

Happy had a sad look on his face, both sympathetic and pitiful. "Look," he began, "I'm sorry for all of this. I really am. But when it comes to Tony Stark...I'll admit it. He can mess people's lives up. But it's for the better. In fact Peter wanted this job, and he wanted to keep it. Tony let him, and he has watched the kid from day one. But when it comes to secrets and lies...you need to talk to the boy about it. I can't do anything about it, and if he wants to...he'll tell you."

May sighed, looking down at the glasses. "I get that your trying to keep him safe..." She whispered, sitting down.

"I just can't help but wonder if you didn't. And he gets hurt while on your watch. Or even...killed. I can't even imagine living if that sort of thing happened. He didn't deserve this...he never deserved to have his parents killed either. None of it was his fault and he still blames himself..." She was whispering everything as she took both the glasses and stood again.

Tears soon pooled in her eyes, "I don't understand what Stark Industries does. I don't understand what he does for you and them. I don't understand why you're always his...bodyguard or whatever. But I do understand him. Or at least I hope I do. And all I want is for him to trust me. But he won't tell me anything. I hardly ever see him anymore." She was crying by the end of that, had put the glasses in the sink, and walked back.

Happy stood and put his hand on her shoulder with a reassuring look.

"I know. Sometimes, nothing makes sense when you think about it. But give him time. He'll talk to you sooner or later. Do you want to know something?"

She looked back at him, swiping at her eyes and nodding.

"If I wanted to keep a secret from someone. Especially if I were him...it was to protect them. And I bet you, he probably has a good reason not to tell you a secret, if so." He said.

She sighed, nodding. "I know...but with what happened with his parents and everything...I guess I'm a little overprotective." She smiled a little, sniffling.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you...and everything else I said and did. If your fine with it, would you like to eat dinner with us? I was actually just telling him to clean up and get ready to go for literally _nothing._ I was actually planning on having barbec-"

"Sure, I'd love to catch up. Tony probably won't mind." He shrugged, smiling.

"I'm really bad at making dinner." She laughed, then stepped towards the stairs and yelled, "Peter! Nevermind about eating out...I hope it's fine with you, but Happy's staying for dinner!"

When she got no response, something panged in her chest, but she ignored the nagging feeling and turned to Happy again.

Happy glanced up at the roof once and then smiled at her politely.

"If you need any help, I'm a pretty good cook." He informed.

"Really? Please do. Do you have any idea how to make hamburgers, on the grill?" She chuckled at her own stupidity.

"Actually, my specialty is the grill. What type do you have?"

And that conversation went on for about an hour as they grabbed the meat from the fridge and the spices and set all the ingredients on the counter.

Happy worked with the meat outside while May worked with the other things, like the salad and the store bought potato chips she bought about three days ago, but had found no use for them.

Finally she finished with making the salad and brought it out back where the outside table was. She put it down and looked at the patties.

"Those look delicious," she smiled.

"Yeah, hopefully they taste that way too." He chuckled, putting the last one on the plate and grabbing the unopened buns.

Aunt May walked back inside and grabbed three glass cups, pouring Pepsi and Ice Tea. Then grabbed the potato chips and went back outside, putting the bag on the table, still unopened.

Once finished with that, May stepped back inside and grabbed two of the three drinks smiling on her way outside.

"Wow, I'm surprised how go-"

"AH!"

Happy whipped around at the scream and was too late as he noticed Aunt May drop the two glasses full of liquid at her feet. They shattered and spilled around her. But she didn't care.

The Aunt was petrified and frozen for only a moment before she ran forward, not caring about glass in her feet.

And that's when Happy realized it, a body. He turned around and saw May run into the grass, drop beside something, and take something.

Happy was frozen for a second too, but instantly dropped the spatula and ran over to where they were.

"Oh God, wake up. Peter? Peter, please wake up!" She was panicking, lightly slapping his face and running her fingers through his dirty hair.

It felt as though just hours ago he was standing looking right at him, Happy thought.

Happy immediately took his phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1 as fast as he could.

From what he could see, Peter had bruising all down his neck, marks all over his torso and his shirt no where to be seen. Cuts littered his body and a rub looked as though to be pushing out more than the others. His hair was full of sticky water-like liquid, and he seemed to have only a cut or two on his cheek. But his shoes were also gone and as far as Happy could tell, he was only wearing jeans and hopefully something underneath that.

Aunt May was hugging him and trying to wake the kid up, but he didn't move.

Happy talked to the people on the other line and kneeled beside Peter and May. He hovered his hand above Peter's nose and mouth hoping for some kind of air to reach his palm. And fortunately, he felt some. He sighed in relief as he scrambled to take of the _man's_ apron he had on before checking Peter's neck. A slightly good, yet failing pulse was felt.

After the sigh of relief, Aunt May also let one out before hugging her boy tighter and whispering things like, "Please wake up. Oh please...Peter, please wake up, baby...wake up..."

But he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3-A Happy Lunch and SHIELD

**Hi! So sorry about the cursing, and I'll keep them from doing that too much. I know in the movie that the only cursing was at the very end and that was all. So I'll keep that at a minimum. Here you go!* PS-Also, later Happy will say his full name and I can't remember what his last name was. But I said Hogan, not really sure if I got that right. Oh and one more thing! I just rewatched the Captain America Civil War to get a little more info, and I did see that Friday was there instead of Jarvis. I'll change that, oops X3. (I always loved Jarvis though)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **• *Spider* • *Man* •**

Chapter 3- A _Happy_ Lunch and S.H.I.E.L.D

11:58-Friday Morning

Happy. He never got why his name was that, but he was quite fine with it. Especially if he could give anyone an idea of what it meant.

He was sat in the car, researching a specific type of drug that didn't really help with way Tony had been working on, but he had wanted it anyways...for some weird expirement to create a machine or something.

Happy finished with the research and looked out the window, Tony was walking out the doors and toward the car.

"You do know that now we have to go eat somewhere now, right?" Tony asked, eyeing his friend.

Happy nodded. "I know, that was one of the main reasons I brought you out here. Other than the fact that you wanted to go and get some loan."

"It wasn't a loan. In fact, I don't think I even want to explain to you what it was anyways." Tony replied.

"Alright. I don't need to know anyways." Happy shrugged, turning the car on.

"Really? Now I feel like I have to tell you. Why do you make this so hard for me?" Tony chuckled.

Happy smiled, "It's what I'm here for."

Happy turned the car towards the closest diner and it took them less than a minute to get there.

As they were walking through the front doors, Tony's phone started blaring randomly.

He sighed and looked at it, tapping the accept button and placing it to his ear.

"What do you want?" Happy asked, looking at the menu above them.

Tony shrugged, then pointed at one of the numbers. He started talking to the person on the other line and turned around, almost like he didn't want anyone hearing, but it did nothing.

Happy sighed and stepped up to the counter, Tony slowly coming with him.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked, smiling like she didn't even want the job.

"Hi, I'll have #3 and he'll have #7." Happy replied looking up at the meals on the screen.

"Alright, what size, medium, small, or large?"

"Um...medium for the three, and-" Happy turned toward Tony, who wasn't even paying attention, so he turned back, "And he'll have a medium too." He shrugged.

"Okay, that'll be twelve dollars and seventy-six cents." She replied monotonously as she bent down and grabbed two medium cups.

She handed the cups to Happy and he gladly took them as he reached inside his pocket and gave her his card.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your number will be 325." She randomly said, rather lamely, Happy would say. She handed him the receipt and looked at the next customer with that fake smile again.

Happy tapped on Tony's shoulder, gesturing to go towards a bench and handed him his cup.

Tony nodded and blew out a breath, grabbing the cup and walking towards a booth.

Happy watched him walk off before turning to the drink dispenser and pouring himself a drink.

"Yeah, I know. Look, we'll be over in...I don't know, maybe eight minutes if we leave now." Tony was saying writing something down on a napkin.

Happy raised an eyebrow as he sat down, sipping his Diet Coke.

Tony nodded, "Mhm, yeah we'll be right over."

Happy set his cup down, "What's up?"

Tony tapped the phone and put it down, "It's S.H.I.E.L.D. They apparently have some ' _disturbing_ ' info on a particular inhuman-human thing. And they say it's after one of us Avengers. Like really really wanting our heads. We've got to go."

Happy sighed, "What about the food?"

"We'll take it to go." Tony mumbled, standing up and Happy followed, taking his drink.

Tony walked up to the counter and smiled, "Can we take our order to go?"

"Did you not find a seat? There are plent-" The woman was confused, looking behind them.

"No, no. Something important at our work came up, kinda have to take lunch to go." He smiled politely, but tapped his foot.

Happy eyed his boss warily. Whatever was wrong, it must be something really important that's got him that worried.

The woman nodded hesitantly, "Alright, sir." And with that she turned around and told someone behind her about it. She turned back with a small smile, "Okay, it's almost done."

Tony nodded and stepped back, Happy joining him as they leant against the wall.

"So. You said it was after one of us. I'm obviously not an Avenger, so are you saying that it's you?" Happy asked.

Tony shook his head, "No, if they were after me I think they would have probably wrecked all of S.H.I.E.L.D to do it. But it's not going after an official Avenger...It's going after the kid."

Happy furrowed his eyebrows, "Peter?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, probably just an enemy he made when he was out there doing...whatever the heck he does in that suit now. But they told us to come over pronto. The thing apparently escaped." Tony replied, crossing his arms.

"Do we know what this _thing_ looks like or what it is?" Happy questioned.

"Don't know yet, all they said was to come over as soon as possible and they'd tell us more, or at the least try and show us."

Happy nodded, "Hm, okay. Should Peter be informed?"

Tony looked down at his feet, "I'm not sure yet. If we can nip this thing in the butt before it can hurt anyone or before it even finds out where Peter is, I think we won't need to."

"And what about his aunt? If not, do we tell her?" Happy continued, looking at Tony.

Tony shrugged, "Look, when we get to that bridge, we can cross it then. But for now, let's just cross this one and hope it doesn't break under us."

Happy nodded, looking at the counter, the bag filled with their food now sitting there. The number 325 messily scribbled on a sticky-note that was stuck on the top.

"Do people ever call out numbers anymore?" Tony mumbled, shaking his head as he walked forward and took the bag.

The headed out and got in the car, quickly driving to the main S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters.

They stopped after a moment of so of driving around the graveled ground and turned the car off. Happy got out, following Tony into the building. The tall glass windows were oddly intimidating to him with their height and patterns.

The two reached the door and looked up, "I need to get some of these for the new Avengers tower." Tony exclaimed, eyeing the retinal scan. (Get what I did there? Sorry XD)

The doors opened right at the same time the camera from above turned, as though the camera was controlling it. Tony and Happy stepped through the large sliding doors and walked past two security guards.

"Where are we going?" Happy whispered.

"No clue. Following my gut." Tony replied, looking around the hallway.

It was quite dark other than the slightly bright lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah! There you are!" A voice was suddenly heard from behind.

Tony and Happy whipped around, wide eyed. Neither sure who the person was talking to or who they were.

"Hi! Tony and Happy, right? My name's Jemma Simmons." She reached hand out with a smile.

The woman wore an overcoat with a tag that said her name on it and she had her hair in a long ponytail.

"Oh, hello Jemma. Do you know where we can find-" Tony shook her hand.

"The Director?" She smiled, as though a fangirl.

Tony glanced at Happy who didn't seem to notice as he shook his head.

"No, actually. We were looking for a man name Coulson. Agent Coulson, apparently." Happy replied, looking at the wall and back.

"Simmons, how many times have I told you that if we leave that S.U.N on it'll evaporate the-" A man was mostly yelling but when he reached the door, Simmons cut him off.

"Sorry about that, they looked lost and it looked like no one was helping them." She looked at him.

He shook his head and then looked at both Tony and Happy.

"This is Fitz, Leopold actually. But everyone calls him Fitz." Simmons said brightly, introducing the man.

Tony and Happy smiled slightly at him and nodded, "Tony Stark and Happy."

"Happy?"

"Happy Hogan. My name, sorry, it's a bit odd." Happy replied, looking at Fitz.

"Okay, sorry. Well, we've got work to do, and I don't want to keep you from doing whatever you came here to do, so...Simmons?" Fitz looked at her expectantly.

Simmons sighed, "Right. If your looking for Agent Coulson he is actually right down the hall, turn right and then I believe he's in the room to your left. The first room you see."

"Thank you." Tony smiled politely, "And sorry about the confusion."

Happy nodded, turning to Tony and nodding to him as well.

Simmons turned to Fitz and stared at him, "Seriously? I left the S.U.N on, on purpose. You didn't turn it off, did you?..." And they walked back in the room arguing.

Tony looked at Happy as they walked towards the end of the hall, "Well that was odd." He said.

"Yeah, looks like they're from the lab, I guess."

"Should we have asked them about the whole...thing going on?" Tony questioned, looking up.

Happy shrugged, "Probably not. They might not have a clue what we're talking about and that probably means we would be telling them something big."

They turned the corner and then looked to the door on their left.

"Why would he be in the conference room?" Happy mumbled, looking at the glass door.

"No clue, let's go." Tony replied, pushing the unlocked door open and stepping in with Happy.

"It's about time you got here." Coulson turned around from looking at the big screen.

"By the way, it's been longer than eight minutes." He added, smiling a little.

Tony shrugged, "Food was given to us late. It's lunch time, you know."

"Yep. Every meal is important, but I'm not sure you'll want to eat after seeing this." Coulson proclaimed, gesturing for them to come over.

Happy sat down and Tony stood beside the agent.

"Oh, and this is Agent Johnson, or Quake, but nobody really calls her that but fans or killers." Coulson added, motioning to an agent who was standing far to the left of him, also leaning against the table.

Tony nodded towards her and Happy just glanced at her before looking at the screen.

" _Daisy_. Or they can call me Daisy." She replied seriously, looking at Coulson.

"Yeah, Daisy's also good." He nodded but turned back to the screen.

Coulson had a remote in his hand and now held it so everyone could see, clicking it once and a highly enhanced photo came up of a corpse.

Happy's eyebrows furrowed and Tony's eyes narrowed.

"That's the newest victim of the beast that came in around four months ago. Spider-Man was all that thing had ever talked about after being captured. It has the power to break every single bone in your body if it wanted to. The beast broke out of our custody and instantly left here. Un. Touched. We could barely lay a finger on the thing before it had around six of our men down. Two of which had been on the force for seven years and had more strength than an ox." Coulson explained.

"And that's not all. It can speak and enunciate syllables the correct way. It's actually a little creepy. The thing can speak and it can give you threats like you've never even imagined. The thing is really mean if it's not treated the way it wants to be treated." Daisy added with raised eyebrows.

"Then how did you catch it in the first place?" Tony asked, confused.

"We got it in water and electrocuted the water. Actually it was a pool in an elderly woman's backyard and she let us use it. But the thing was lured by our bate and came. We got it down in a matter of seconds but it nearly killed Simmons." Coulson explained, shaking his head.

"Do you know where the thing went or where it originated from?" Happy asked.

"Actually, we're still trying to find out where it came from. But we know it can transform into anything. Or at least into humans, but that's only if it kills them first. It actually literally needs what they need to turn into them. It's really weird now that I think about it." Daisy replied.

"And the whole thing when it left? We did put a tracker on it and the last time it was on, it was in Indiana, heading towards New York. But I think the monster dug the tracker out of its own skin." Coulson informed.

Tony grimaced, "Okay. What does this monster...look like? Like does it look like a monster right now? Or did it actually kill someone and now it has the looks of that person?"

"Right now? I have no clue...we can't really identify this corpse. But before, when we caught it for the first time, it came in as this." Coulson clicked the remote again and a picture of a man came up.

"Any idea who this could be?" Daisy asked, looking at both Tony and then Happy.

"...Happy, you need to go over and inform the aunt. Don't tell her who this looks like or what it does. Just get the kid to safety. Before he does something stupid." Tony said, staring at the photo.

"Why? What's wrong, who is it?" Daisy questioned, watching Happy storm out of the room in a speed walk.

"Peter Parker's Father."


	4. Chapter 4- Ned's Life an Present Beeping

**And next update finished! Guess what? This is the last perspective that you guys get** **before you have the last bit of the plot/storyline to know what's fully going on. Peter's View. Now just to get you guys caught up a bit, basically, this is what's happened so far. Tony and Happy find out that there's a** **monster coming after the youngest Avenger, Spider-Man, but not just Spider-Man, Peter Parker too. This monster knows what he looks like and has his father's memories. Then, Happy goes to Aunt May's home to inform her. If you look closely, there are some** **Easter eggs in the time changes. We are going back in time, showing you how this all started and soon enough, how it's going to end. Also! About the whole Agents Of Shield, yes. These agents I'm about to name are from the show Agents of Shield. Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz(My fav), Agent Daisy Johnson/Quake, and finally Phil Coulson. Now these characters may show up later, but I'm still figuring out how to bring this story in a bewildering way with fun facts and interesting cliffhangers. Can't say any more about the monster, not even if it's from Spidey's world or Shields, but don't underestimate it ;)**

 **Sorry about the long A/N.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **•*Spider*•*Man*•**

6:30-Friday Morning

Chapter 4- Ned's Life and Present Beeping

"Wake up-Daily Routines-And Enjoy School even though your a nerd-but that doesn't matter with Spider-Man at your side." His phone blared speaking those words around three times before Ned slithered out of his bed and slammed the phone to the floor, the alarm still blaring, but now muffled.

Ned groaned and stood, today was _not_ a good day. On a relatively good day, Ned would probably have smiled and leaped out of bed with a happy mood and would have turned the annoying alarm off the right way. And on a great day, he would have woken _before_ his alarm and turned it off then. But today was a bad day. Or at least a moderately bad one.

He sighed and combed a hand through his disheveled hair quickly before taking a shower.

Once done, Ned got dressed and grabbed his already packed backpack, filled with his already finished homework, and ate a toast slice for breakfast. He grimaced at how burnt it tasted, but gulped the food down with milk anyways.

His mom groggily came down the stairs about an hour after he woke up and found him sitting on the couch with a laptop in his lap, the backpack securely on his back, and a half eaten burnt toast slice beside a cup of milk on a table sitting in front of him.

She knew enough to not ask every morning why he woke up so early in the morning but just decided he was probably either playing some PC game, making one, or having an early morning chat with his best friend, Peter Parker.

She was right about one thing, well, couple of things, but he did talk to Peter every morning, while playing a game. They basically would just Skype.

Ned smirked when the call was sent out and a groggy looking Peter Parker popped up on screen, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Ned...I can't believe I even accept this call every morning." He grumbled, trying to smooth his hair out instead of it being so...out of place.

"Dude, did you hear abou-"

"Wendell? Yeah, I did...it's been all over school, man. By the way, I haven't even stepped a foot off my bed before you called me. So I've got to go soon." Peter replied.

( **I just realized I made them gossip...oops XD** )

Ned nodded, "Sorry. Just trying to make conversation, I think Wendell probably was nice enough that he didn't deserve what the one chick threw at him. She seriously had a problem."

Peter shrugged, "Guess so-" he yawned, looking away from the camera for a minute before looking back and grabbing something. "Oh, I forgot to show you something."

Peter set the computer down and got out of the bed that now showed fully once Peter was out of view.

After a minute or so, Peter came back into view and smirked, "Dude, meet me after school, in the library, I gotta show you something. I'm positive your gonna like it."

Ned raised his eyebrows, "Cool, I'll be waiting before you even get there."

It took about a half an hour of talking before Peter finally declared his aunt would kill him before he even made it out his bedroom door if he was late. Ned nodded and said by to his best friend before closing his computer and getting to work on the rest of his toast slice.

He watched his mom walk through the kitchen as though it was filled with nothing but peanut butter, her least favorite, and stood stock still after a moment.

Ned narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you..okay?"

She looked back at him and just smiled small, then shrugged.

Ned shook his head in amusement and shrugged himself, shoving the last of his toast inside his mouth before running out the door.

"And I absolutely despise lunch right now." Ned grumbled, nibbling on his bagel. A crippled, spilled on, soggy bagel.

Peter chuckled at him and then looked down at his own sandwich.

"I would say - do you wanna switch, but then you'd shove the bagel in my face and then I would drop _my_ sandwich. Then we _both_ wouldn't get to eat any lunch." He remarked with a small smile.

Ned gave Peter a playful glare before dropping his soggy bagel on the metal table and putting his hand in front of his friend, showing nothing but his palm.

Peter stared down at the palm facing him and then glared back, handing him his sandwich, which by the way, he hadn't even eaten yet.

"Peanut Butter 'n Jelly, right?" Ned smirked, sliding his soggy bagel towards Peter.

Peter nodded, grabbed the bagel and then curled it into a soggy ball of bread.

"I'm glad I brought an apple with me." Peter muttered, standing up and throwing the soggy bagel ball in the trash.

"Dude that was so sticky! What did you put on it? Mayonnaise?" Peter ran his hands against his shirt, trying to get the stickiness off, but only made it worse.

Ned chortled, "No. Man you know I'd never put mayonnaise on a bagel. That's just gross. It's called custard." He smiled, "Pudding on a bagel."

"Explains the stickiness, and now I feel sick because - Custard On a freakin' bagel?" Peter was staring at him with wide and accusing eyes.

"That's gross. Everyone knows that blue or cottage cheese and sour cream, _and_ definitely Cream cheese is the best way to top bagels." Peter explained, grimacing at the garbage can a few feet away as he sat down again.

"Dude we all have our ways, have you ever even tried custard on a bagel?" Ned waited a moment and then shot the question to the back of his mind, cutting Peter off before the hero could speak.

"-Actually I refrain from that. Have you ever even _had_ custard before?" Ned narrowed his eyes at his best friend, silently waiting for an answer.

"No...But I can ask my Aunt to either make some or buy some..." Peter trailed off backing away from his friend's horrified expression.

"I can't believe you, Peter Parker. You are coming over for dinner tomorrow night and it will all be custard based. I seriously don't care if your aunt wants you home, you're coming or I'm bringing you. Custard is the most _wonderful_ tasting food in the whole earth." Ned declared, pointing his finger through a hole in Peter's sandwich.

Peter sat with wide eyes, staring at Ned and wondering wherever in the Universe did he get this friend?

And what the crap was custard?

"Two English exams, and two weeks. I hate this school _so_ much right now." Ned was mumbling to himself, walking into the library.

As he sat down, slowly, something touched the top of his head.

He screamed when he noticed it was a tiny spider. Not too tiny, but small enough to 'not' be a black widow. And definitely not a daddy long legs.

He flipped around and punched the air, tripping on himself as he hooked one hand around someone's hoodie and a slammed into the floor with someone on top of him.

"Whatever happened - to being...the first one here?" Peter groaned out, falling off of Ned's stomach and landing on his back.

They both stayed on the floor for a minute before they heard quick footsteps and a woman was standing above them both looking pretty worried.

Grey hair in a bun and a hairpiece that looked like two knitting needles sticking out on each side. She also had a slightly small pair of glasses that was followed by a chain of beads leading down her chest and behind her shoulders.

Ned and Peter glanced at each other than they both smiled shamefully, slowly getting up.

"Don't ever do that to me again, not cool man." Ned whispered, slapping Peter behind his upper arm.

Peter didn't respond, instead just slowly moved away from the librarian with shuffled footsteps.

"Are you two alright? I heard a high pitched scream and it seemed like something fell? Or both of you from what it looks like." She seemed genuinely concerned.

Ned always imagined doing something loud in the library, and then the old lady librarian would stomp over and shush him loudly before walking back to her desk. But then she would always give him a hateful glare everywhere he would go and anytime her asked her anything or if he checked a book out. It terrified him to have that happen. Until now, of course.

Peter snickered, "A high pitched scream." But when Ned shoved his knee into Peter's, Peter stopped and looked down.

"It-we- uh...We-I saw a s-spider, ma'am. Peter kinda was fooling around and I...brought him down with me..." Ned shuffled slightly from one foot to another as he looked down, waiting for a shush and then a shuffle away, but there was none.

"It's alright. Spiders are quite a big talk around here, nowadays people sometimes are saying that it's lucky if you see one. One in particular of course." She laughed slightly, but then nudged her glasses up a bit and became serious once more.

"Anyways, it's okay if you were startled, but some kids in here are studying, so please keep it down, alright?" She eyed Ned before turning her full attention to Peter for a minute.

Peter cowered under her playful glare and Ned noticed he looked as though he was trying to sink to the floor and be a part of it.

"And you mister, better do less of that fooling around stuff. Don't think your Spider-Man and go jumping off bookcases now."

Peter looked as though he would collapse if he moved backwards with only the upper half of his body one more time, to Ned.

Ned silently snickered at the look of terror on Peter's face once the librarian had finished her small disciplinary action.

Then she just turned around and left, walking into another aisle of books.

Both Ned and Peter breathed out a sigh of relief and sat themselves on the floor again.

"Dude, the hell is wrong with you? You freaked me out for absolutely no reason and-"

Ned was cut off by Peter shushing him, a glare on his face to add the warning.

"I wanted to show you something, Ned. Dude I found something. It's really cool." He reached over and grabbed his backpack, sliding it towards them both.

"Like what's cooler than a blowing up green thing-a-mah-jigger?" Ned smirked, watching in full fascination at what Peter was pulling out of his bag.

"Okay. So the other night, like...Tuesday or something. I came home after - you know, my internship. And everything was normal, I came downstairs after changing and I looked through the whole house. Literally no Aunt May to be found. She had probably been out with a friend or something. Not sure why, but I guess she trusted the home with me-"

"-Bad idea." Ned quickly exclaimed.

Peter glared, "Shut up. Anyways, I was going to go open a window and when I went into the kitchen, the whole room was just...entirely...black. It was really creepy and weird, I instantly backed out of the room, and when I came back in, all that was left was a small package on the floor. In the middle of the room. And it was sealed. The lights were on. The window was sealed shut. Everything was normal...except this."

Peter pulled his hand out of the bag with something inside of it.

"And don't freak out, okay?" He whispered, not wanting to frighten whatever he was holding.

He slowly opened his palm.

Ned looked at it with narrowed eyes.

"The shadows left you a frog?"

"A tiny -" Peter couldn't finish the sentence.

The bell rang and the tiny frog was frozen against Peter's hand, but he closed his hand quickly, not wanting it to escape as he put the small animal back in his backpack.

"Wait, dude have you been carrying that tiny frog all day long? With out feeding it or anything?" Ned stared at his friend, horrified.

"Ha, no." Peter said, though he sounded like he didn't mean it.

"I...sneaked it snacks in classes and at lunch."

"I was with you all of during lunch. I didn't notice you sticking your hands under the table or anything."

"Cause a spider was doing it for me..." Peter whispered, glancing at his friend.

"Same spider you almost murdered a few minutes ago." He snickered, playfully glaring at his friend again.

Ned rolled his eyes, "Dude I could care less about that moment. I can't believe you've kept a _frog_ from me this whole time! And a spider was feeding a frog? I thought frogs ate spiders and insects."

Peter shrugged, "This isn't your usual frog. It's a rare one."

"Right. It's a Spider-Frog. Lemme guess, it got bit by a Spider too?" Ned joked.

Peter shrugged again, "You never know." He smirked and then as they walked down the sidewalk, Peter stopped, full seriousness catching up to his young features.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this frog."

Ned only now noticed the worry and nervousness of his friend's tone.

"Yeah, I promise, man. Hey, send me a picture of the tiny thing, I wanna research it. -I mean-if you're okay with it." Ned smiled slightly, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay with it, hang on.." Peter took his phone out of his hoodie's pocket and turned it on, flipping through his contacts before picking Ned's. "I actually took a picture of both the box it came in and the frog itself." He mumbled, concentrated on finding the picture.

After a minute or so of them walking again and Peter thumbing through photos, he finally found the right ones and tapped on both.

"I'll send both to you, just in case." He informed Ned, tapping send.

Ned nodded, "Okay, good choice. Do you happen to know what frog it is?"

Peter glanced at his friend, "I do." He whispered and he nodded once, his voice wavering slightly.

Ned narrowed his eyes at his friend, "What type is it?"

Peter looked around the parking lot before finally spotting his Aunt's car parked in a spot. She apparently was looking right at him.

He waved at her with small smile and then once she waved back, he turned towards Ned with frown.

"I'll tell you later. Skype me around midnight...okay? I'll tell you, everything. I just, uh...I'll tell you later." And with that, Peter drew in a shaky breath and reached his hand out, for their best shake.

Ned smiled sadly at his friend, latching his hand in his and doing the whole shake with his best friend before grabbing his hand once more, catching the hero off guard and pulling him in for a quick hug.

"I'll call you at midnight."

"I'll answer at midnight."

"Goodbye, Peter."

"Seeya, Ned."

Present-5:28 Saturday Morning

He heard beeping.

From what? Was it Karen? Was it a bomb? It sounded so...

He couldn't process what was going on. He couldn't remember where he had heard that beeping before.

Where?!

The beeping sped up and he could hear a shrill scream, not from beside him. No. Where were these sounds coming from?

Sounds.

That's all he heard. Senses. Smell was gone. Air was depleted, in his mind. Feeling, he could feel nothing. Pain. Yes. That's what he felt. Pain.

Pain. Pain. Pa-

The beeping got louder and swifter and uncontrollably quick. Voices, muffled and loud voices. No one familiar. What was familiar anymore?

A sharp pain in...somewhere. He couldn't tell, the beeping started slowing, slowing. Getting slower by the...seconds? Minutes? Hours? Where?

Something like...relaxation? No, not relaxation. More like...numbness and weight. What was going on? His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he couldn't think straight.

He...He thought...He couldn't...He couldn't remember...Its...It.

The beeping slowed back to what it was originally and he could finally hear something other than jumbled words.

"-ink I tried!?"

"-ut of the room!"

"-asn't your faul-"

Darkness and edges of nothingness touched, he couldn't hear anything else as the beeping warped away and nothing but blankness covered his mind.


	5. Chapter 5- The Darkness and Peter Parker

Hey readers, so the last chapter was really weird, I know. I made it at midnight, around that time. And I was sleepy, so I didn't make it sound very...sensible heh. So, I just wanted to say, this is...hopefully going to help everyone put the pieces together. About the whole 'spider feeding the frog' predicament, I wasn't sure how to play that out and I guess here's a way of explaining it. The tiny electronic spiders that Peter/Spider-Man owns, was being controlled secretly by Peter, he had packed things in the backpack and knew exactly where everything was so when he controlled the spider, it would take care of the frog while he couldn't...if that makes any sense. If you guys have any more questions, feel free to ask. I do see your reviews, and I do take everything into consideration, I also try to create something that is full of what everyone loves and I hope you all like this story so far!

Enjoy! It's a long chapter!

•*Spider*•*Man*•

Tuesday, 3:28 In the Evening

Peter ran across a rooftop and jumped off one of the edges, shooting a web to the nearest street lamp and swinging.

Karen had a good idea, simple and easy. But his idea had already been set into motion before he even asked her for her advice.

Peter swung himself to lower ground, shot a web towards the bike and it stilled, cobwebs surrounding it.

The hero walked towards James, a middle-aged man, around forty-three or something like that.

"Man, that was really dumb of you." He called out, moving the bike away from James, who now faced him.

"Who are you?!" The man proclaimed, glaring at him.

Peter stopped walking toward him and face palmed, "Do I really have to explain this to you? Look, my chest has a spid- you know what? I'm -I'm Spider-Man. Spider-Man. That's all you need to know."

The man looked confused and Peter shook his head, "See? Spider. Man. I have a spider on my chest, I can shoot we-"

"Shut up, do you always talk this much?" James demanded, glaring at him again.

"Well you're not very welcoming. I sure hope the other criminals in prison are nicer than you, for your own sake." Spider-Man retorted, starting to walk toward the biker.

He smirked at James, who looked quite mad at him at the moment. Probably for stealing his bike...the one that he stole? Probably.

"Sorry, I've had enough of your rudeness. You should be glad we're standing right out in front of the NYPD." Peter exclaimed, turning to look at the bright blue and dusty grey colors clashing together on the wall.

James huffed and turned, instantly running away.

Peter rolled his eyes and aimed at the man's feet, sticking them to the street with his webs.

The man let out an aggravated growl-like sound as he turned to look toward the hero with a glare.

"You littl-"

"Oops!" Peter shot a web at his mouth on purpose, sticking his lips together, frozen.

The man kept his glare an clawed at the tough webs keeping his mouth closed.

"Sorry, I couldn't take that chance. Oh! Hey look!" Peter waved with his hand high towards an officer coming out of the building as though he were a child in kindergarten wanting to answer his favorite question, even if the teacher picked someone else.

The officer looked over suspiciously and walked over, eyeing both Spider-Man and James.

"This man stole a bike and was robbing the rest of the place across the street." Peter informed him.

The buff officer narrowed his eyes at the bike and then at the man stuck in webs.

"Fine." He just muttered, looking as though he had dealt with nothing, and everything.

Spider-Man nodded, pointing toward the home the man had supposedly stolen from.

And with that, Peter was done. He was tired from both school and his work as a hero. He didn't even worry about the man j-walking across the street about a block away.

He shot a web up at the building across the street and landed with one hand and one foot placed firmly on the wall. He shot another towards the next building across the street with his free hand and swung toward the roof of the next building.

"Well that was fun." He mumbled, waiting for his AI in the suit to answer him with some logically absurd response.

Karen didn't reply, but he felt something turn off in the suit, as though he was back into his old 'training-wheels' thing.

Peter shuddered, looking down at his suit, feeling no different than before as he kept swinging from building to building until he finally landed on the wall outside his home.

Like usual, he did the routine of crawling the side of his aunt's building and slowly, silently opened the window. He crawled in, this time crawling on the side of the wall instead of instantly on the roof.

Ever since Ned found him that one time, he had been extra conscience and careful about how he did things.

Looking around the room, both high and low, Peter deemed it safe and closed the window fully. He slid his mask off his head and threw it off to the side, letting it land on the floor and then slowly dropping himself to the carpet.

His bedroom door was oddly closed, as though he never even left the room in the first place. But once he stood and examined his room now...he noticed something was - off about it.

"Karen?"

Silence.

Peter let the matter go and just imagined that the AI was mad at him for something. Most likely something the other adults also didn't like he had done either.

He lightly palmed his chest-spider and the suit came loose. He shrugged it off and quickly changed back into regular school clothes.

"Aunt May!?" He called out, glancing around his room once more before walking out in the hallway.

Peter noticed the house was oddly silent and no aunt could be heard. That or she was sleeping.

He checked her bedroom. Nope. Not sleeping.

Nothing out of place, he noticed. His room seemed to be the only thing that had been changed.

As Peter silently padded down the stairs, he felt as though there was a presence behind him.

Whipping around, the hair on his neck stood still and he narrowed his eyes, looking all around the living room.

Nothing out of order in the living room, he noted. He walked to toward the kitchen and instantly froze.

Listening intensely, he closed his eyes, hearing slight shuffling from behind the door to the kitchen.

"Must be Aunt May." He silently told himself, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He took a deep breath and swung the unlocked door open.

Darkness.

The whole room was dark. No not the 'lights-are-turned-off-I-can't-see' kind of dark. More like the 'smoke-that-is-black-and-I-can't-see' dark.

Peter gulped, slowly and almost tripping on the floor as he did so, walking out with his back leading the way.

Once fully out of the kitchen, Peter stood stock still, listening once more for anything.

Without night vision or really awesome senses, Peter was sure he probably shouldn't go back in.

The darkness stayed even after he blinked a couple of times.

He shuddered but went back in anyways. Instantly putting his hand to the wall in reassurance of something solid to rely on.

Peter closed his eyes and felt the wall until he finally got to the light switch.

Grabbing and switching the small tab, bright lights immediately pulled his eyes open and he squeezed them back shut for a second.

Blinking to get his sight back, Peter finally got to look around the room. He noticed a sticky-note on the refrigerator door.

He narrowed his eyes at the note, plucking it off the fridge and eyeing it. Peter read it quietly.

"Dear Peter,

I just wanted to tell you that I will be gone until around five o'clock. I'll be in a meeting until then. Hopefully you're fine with this info! If your hungry, I made you a sandwich and it's behind this note. In the fridge - I mean. Thanks, Love you!

Aunt May."

He sighed, setting the note on the counter as he inspected the rest of the room.

His eyes travelled to the window he breathed out a shaky breath. It was open. Slightly. But open.

Walking toward the window to not only close it, but also look out it, Peter ran into something.

He stopped walking and looked down, a box sitting at his feet. He crouched down slowly and moved it away from him.

"Please don't be a bomb." He silently prayed, prying open the top and flapping the cardboard flaps away from it.

He sighed in relief when he noticed it was just an empty case inside. An empty case? It looked like a small reptile home or something.

Peter took the cage out and placed it in the middle of the floor silently and cautiously opened the top of it.

He peered inside, seeing nothing at first and then finally noticing small movement in the corner.

"A-wha..your small." His eyes widened in fascination and he took the whole top off.

The small animal was hiding under a leaf and Peter couldn't tell if it was a lizard, frog, or something else in the shadows.

He couldn't help but reach inside and scoop the small amphibious animal up with a careful touch.

"Hey there..." He trailed off, now seeing the frog in his hands. "Your...your a Marbled Reed Frog..." He sat with the small frog in his palm for a few moments.

My dad got me this...when I was - like...three years old.

He smiled slightly, bringing his palm up so that he could get a better look at the small amphibian.

"It died when I turned five...I didn't..." He closed his hand and then put the small frog back into the small cage, "I didn't get another after."

He shook his head, soon realizing that he was talking to himself.

Standing up, Peter walked to the window and looked out, seeing nothing and just closed and locked it.

"I'm seeing things, man. I'm seeing things." Peter finally spoke up, rubbing his eyes, "I haven't slept in days and this is what happens because of it."

Bending down, Peter put the top back on the cage and picked both the box and the cage up. He walked into the living room with cautious steps, still unsure if anyone was in the home with him anymore.

He sped walked upstairs and places the box in the closet and the cage on his nightstand. Soon realizing that Aunt May might see it, he put the small amphibian under his bed, just for now. Until he could find a safe place for it.

"What is happening?" He mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

Peter sat in small pile of clothes lying on the floor and just stared at the frog with stars in his eyes.

Dazed, sleep finally found him and he relaxed, falling asleep rather quickly.

•*Spider*•*Man*•

Friday, 3:10 In The Evening

Peter ran up to his Aunt's car with a small smile on his face.

"You gonna get in?" She questioned after rolling the window down to speak.

Peter nodded, "Yeah,

I'm just going to put this away really quickly."

He headed around the back and opened the backdoor. Being careful with the frog and backpack, he plopped the pack down and made it look like he could care less about it.

Sitting in the front seat, he closed the door and buckled in, looking down at May's hand patting his knee. 'That's odd.' He thought, but shook it off as nothing once her hand left his leg.

"So, how was school?" She asked, seeming quite interested.

Peter shrugged with a small smile her way, "Good. Ned thinks he can hook up with one of the girls in... 'By my earthly days that are numbered, maybe twelve years. All I have to do is lose like...two hundred pounds." He chuckled, quoting his best friend. And not saying anything else related to the stressful day.

Peter looked out the window as his aunt replied, "He would be either a bag of bones or a really really skinny boy if he did that."

"I agree, and I told him that. But he believes he can do it." Then Peter added on after a second, "But whatever, knowing him, he'll make it work somehow."

He heard Aunt May chuckle from beside him and reply with, "True."

Silence was soon covering them after that. Peter bit the inside of his lip, the usual place and it was so torn up by now he could hardly stand the pain. But it was mostly all that was distracting him away from the silence and awkwardness of this car ride at the moment.

Startled out of silence, Peter perked up when his aunt started speaking again, "When you get home, take a shower and get ready to go eat out for dinner, okay? Someone's over and I want to talk to them before we leave."

Peter turned to look at her with a suspicious look and narrowed his eyes, millions of people running through his mind, who was it?

"Okay...who?" He questioned, unsure of what to do.

"Nobody you need to worry about, okay?" She smiled toward him reassuringly but small and only glancing at him with her eyes.

Peter noticed something...off...about her and the way she was looking at him and talking to him.

But he only nodded, wanting to figure it all out later, "...Okay." He whispered, looking back out the window with a worried look.

Peter was tired, both physically and emotionally. He hadn't slept in around three or four days. He slept one night. One good night. But after that, he couldn't get to sleep.

Nightmares and thoughts always clouded his mind both in school and at night. Only when he was Spider-Man did he actually forget about the aftermath and stayed with the present.

His eyes drooped and he put his headphones in his ears, turning on some of his music and closing his eyes.

A persistent tap on his shoulder brought Peter out of his songs and and looked up, seeing his Aunt looking at him with a smirk.

She urged him out of the car after he unbuckled and they went up the steps of the home.

His aunt unlocked the door and let him step in first. Peter walked past her, his backpack slumping to the floor.

Taking his earbuds out, Peter dropped them on his laid back hoodie.

May sped walked past him once he made it to the living room and he raised an eyebrow, "Happy?"

Happy didn't reply, he just smiled slightly at Peter and watched Aunt May walk in front of Peter.

Peter's eyes travelled down and he looked skeptically at the two glasses of wine, "Really?"

"Hon, go upstairs and shower. We gotta go soon, alright?" Aunt May interrupted briefly, giving Peter the 'don't-disobey-me' look.

Peter nodded, peaking behind her at Happy - who knew better than to barge in on the conversation. One look in May's eyes showed Peter she wasn't messing around.

He sighed and put his earbuds back in, whipping around and jogged quickly up the stairs.

Peter reached his door and stopped, reaching out to place his hand on the doorknob.

Right when he felt the doorknob underneath his fingers, a tingle fluttered through him and he instantly knew something was wrong. Deeply wrong.

Peter sucked in a short breath and took his earbuds out, dropping them back on his hoodie again.

Holding his breath, just like Tuesday, Peter leaned in and listened for noise beyond the door.

He heard some light bustling, as though someone was searching for something.

Peter glared at the door and took the chance, immediately kicking open his door and darting into the room with his fists up and a blind run.

The room, darkness surrounding him, was quite cold. He started panicking, looking all around him, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't see anything. Even the light that had come from he doorway wasn't piercing through the darkness. He was surrounded and entirely vulnerable. Yeah, he was panicking.

"Wh-who's there?" He asked, but his voice came out in a small weak way that didn't hardly come out more than a whisper.

No one spoke. Footsteps could he heard though. Everywhere. Footsteps everywhere.

Peter spun around when a hand was placed on his upper arm from behind.

He kicked blindly and his foot connected with nothing, causing him to lose balance and almost fall. He stumbled back a bit and whipped around again, ready to punch.

Just as the footsteps started to fade away, something slithered over his shoe and he jumped back, tripping on his own feet and falling backwards onto his dresser.

A hand grabbed his left wrist just as he was getting off the dresser and Peter flinched, trying to pull away but the grip was strong and held his wrist in an odd angle.

"Let me go!" He exclaimed, pounding the hand with his free one, but that did nothing and the grip only tightened, causing a sickening crack to come from Peter's wrist.

Peter gasped in pain, almost screaming, but the other hand came up and slapped their hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"O-Ah..." Peter struggled, squeezing his eyes closed in pain. His hand was twisted in an agonizingly unbearable position and he couldn't stand it.

The hand against his mouth stayed and the other let go of his wrist, as though it was jolted with an electric baton or something.

After a second there was breathing on the back of Peter's neck. Cold breathing.

Peter involuntarily shivered and cried out, muffled by the hand.

Finally, the man spoke in his ear. Quiet an creepy.

"Pet'r...Park'r..." It began, slurring the rough words.

"I've...been waiting - f'r thiss day." It hissed Peter's ear and slithered away from him, the hand leaving something gross on Peter's mouth.

"Ow-Oh- Wh-why are you...who..." Peter stuttered and brought his hand to hover above his knee, shaking.

The voice echoed around his room and the darkness started depleting.

Peter's breathing was quick and he looked around the room once the darkness all left his eyes. Dim lighting but enough of it was showing the room.

Panic started to subside when all of sudden, the dark figure stepped out of the closet with dark eyes and it was wrapped in something.

Peter stumbled backwards and slammed his back into the dresser again. Glancing back at it, he shuddered and looked at the figure with wide, fearful eyes.

"You...did this...to me..." The man spoke gravelly, it was a dark, evil, monstrous voice and Peter soon noticed the creature had arms that were both slimy tentacle and also regular hand.

"That...is what...he thinks." The monster added on after a second.

Peter squinted at the man and shook his head, the pain in his hand staying and starting to become even more unbearable. He gritted his teeth and held his left wrist in his right hand, barely.

The monster brought up the horrid arms and took it's hood off.

Peter made a squeak of not only recognition but of genuine fear. This thing looked like a nightmare in and out.

"W-w-what...who-who are you?" Peter looked at him wide eyed.

"Don't you get it!? Haven't they told you?" The monster bellowed, but it seemed as though it was only in Peter's mind.

Secretly deep down, Peter hoped that Happy Hogan, or even his Aunt May would hear something or think something was off and come up to check.

"Don't struggle...and I can get this over with..." The man smirked, slinking toward Peter with a nightmarish way about him, his hair was only in tuffs there. The man had a mustache but it had dirt inside and looked awfully grey.

Peter shuddered and 'accidentally' pushed a dictionary off the table. It fell and almost slammed into the floor, but a long quick hand grabbed it with strength as though it were a small caterpillar.

Peter's Father dropped the book on his bed and turned back to face Peter.

"He. Blames. You. He thinks it's your fault. The car crash. Even being born, you ruined this man's life." The monster explained, still getting closer. Close enough to be touching noses after a minute.

The monster slowly wrapped his arms around Peter as though he were hugging him.

"But he misses you, too." The man added quietly.

Peter's senses went on high alert and he felt something cold and sharp stab into his back after a hand had been there.

"A-ah." Peter gasped, looking down, blood leaked out of his mouth slowly and he looked back up at the man.

"See? You don't need to struggle...just let me finish the job and slice your neck open so you can bleed that out too." The monster instantly went evil and twisted the knife around a little inside Peter's lower back.

Peter breathed out shuddered breaths and groaned, gritting his teeth together.

"No." He pushed out.

Peter reached behind his back with new found confidence and grabbed onto the knife held hand - with his own right one of course - and pulled.

He bent down and rolled underneath the monster's legs, almost reaching the door, but a hand to large to be a regular hand, grabbed his ankle and he fell.

He landed face down on the floor, groaning and writhing on the floor, his ankle being crushed now.

"Don't think you can escape me. You did this to me. You ruined my life the day you were born." Now the monster sounded as though it was his father and it was just an evil monster, tainting his voice.

"You...you're the one that gave me that frog. Didn't you?" Peter asked, panicking and backing up on the floor.

The monster stopped in its tracks, cocking its head to one side, "The Reed." He grumbled out.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Why? Why'd you leave a frog...why in the kitchen?"

The monster then grinned, "To remind you of the pain of stealing a life and the hell you brought me through."

The monster reached underneath the bed and as his long arms came back out, it came out carrying the small cage.

Peter watched the monster screw of the top and plop the tiny animal into his hand, holding it up in the light.

"Oh-" Peter felt sick instantly, "You're-you're insane. Please! Don't. Don't." He struggled to stand, his ankle throbbing and he breathed heavily, gritting his teeth again.

The monster eyed the small amphibian with an evil, penetrating look, "I can smash this small life into gore and nothingness. It will be remembered as nothing but in your own mind, a small creature. This man didn't deserve to die, it was because of you that he did. It will be because of you that this animal will die and I will kill you after. Does he deserve it? No. You didn't let him go out in the wild. Like he should have been. Released."

The monster hissed and snarled the words out, slowly closing his hand around the small amphibian.

Peter shook his head, his eyes wide. "No no." He immediately ran forward and did a side kick, slamming his foot into the monster's hand.

The tiny frog flew from his hand and hit the wall, falling to the floor.

Peter fell back to the floor, crying out in pain at the force of the blow he accidentally created both ways.

The monster, growled, walking up to his limp body on the floor and slammed his foot into his chest before stepping off. He kicked Peter repeatedly in his side and threw him into the wall, his shadows covering that wall right before.

Two, maybe three more times of being punched in the abdomen and chest, Peter had enough of the pain.

He grunted, kicked the monster away from him with all his force and rolled away. He ran towards his bed and grabbed a faux sword that was leaning on the wall.

Wobbling it with his good right hand, Peter glared at the man with a pained grunt.

The man let out a small laugh at Peter's attempt to defend himself.

"Try it, boy. You can't hit your own father." He spat, black eyes turning slightly blood red.

"You aren't - my father!" He barked back at him, the glare narrowing at the red eyes.

"How can you be so sure? Peter Parker, the nerdy boy who was home while his father and mother crashed cars and were presumed dead by the coroners who didn't have a life. Peter Parker, the boy who was taken in by his aunt May, my son could've cared less about his father."

"That - that's where you're wrong! I cared - care and think about that day every day of my life! One reason I became Spider-Man was because of that day. To help other people before that happens to their families! Also, you got something else wrong! The father that I knew, would have said that My father cared more about both me and my mother than anyone in the whole planet." Peter argued, biting on his tongue and bending over slightly, blood quickly spilling out his mouth and back.

The metallic taste of blood and wherever it came from was starting to gag the fifteen year old. But he remained with a fearless look and determined, defense filled stance.

"Are your absolutely positive your father even loved you? Or maybe he just kept you around because he loved your mother instead." The man spat with venom and his red eyes turned into a more maroon color now.

Peter gulped and his shaky legs shook harder, trying so hard to hold his body up.

"No! My father loved me and my mother and I don't care what you say!" He exclaimed, almost yelling at the monster across the room.

The monster narrowed his eyes at Peter. "Tough and stupid. They always are. You're so cowardly you little wimp, I can't believe I even ma-"

Peter was flying through the air and slammed into the monster before he even knew what happened. Grappling his bad arm around his neck, his good arm stabbed the back of the plastic sword into the monster's right eye.

The man yelled out in pain and Peter swore he heard someone yelling at him from downstairs, sounding female. He didn't have time to worry about that though, and was launched into the wall with extreme force.

He heard something crack after a forceful blow to the stomach and the monster through him over at his window.

Peter instantly had a plan. Jump out the window, without a sound. The thing would follow him, but hopefully, just maybe, Happy might see him and help him out.

Following his own plan, Peter unlocked the window with his good had and slid it open, making as much sound as he could with it.

The monster seemed like he wasn't enjoying the idea of going outside very much and charged at Peter, a growl-like roar coming off him.

Peter's eyes widened once he noticed that the man also had an idea, throw him out the window and kill him that way.

About to get out of the way, the monster got there first and pushed him out the window, his slimy arms wrapped around his upper torso and the man's legs wrapped around Peter's.

Peter let out a small shriek after he noticed they were falling toward the grass with immense speed. But as soon as they met the ground for one split second, they were zooming upwards.

"What?!?" Peter started freaking out, now realizing that the thing could fly brought back horrendous memories of the Vulture.

"Wanna tell me anything else you can do? Because I'd like to know what I'm up against before I fight - it!" He exclaimed, struggling to breathe since the arms and legs crushing him were getting awfully hard to move and breathe in.

The slimy arms wrapped tightly around him were tightening and almost crushing every bone in his body, his head being the only thing not being crushed at the moment.

Soon realizing that he was running out of oxygen and his throat was being crushed, Peter started struggling and yelling out for him to let go. But stopped after he got no where and was losing more air.

"I can crush every single bone in your body or drop you from hundreds of stories off a building. No web shooters or walls to climb will save you this time." The monster rasped, something sliced into the back of Peter's shirt again, as though the knife was back, but higher up by his shoulders.

Finally the man landed on a roof, dropping a struggling Peter to the concrete. Peter gasped in breaths and wheezed, laying on his back with his eyes closed. His whole body throbbed and he was struggling to keep awake.

"So...a spider bit you? How pathetic. I'm surprised you lived, especially since you were just fourteen when it happened." The monster barked out insults, walking around the hero with a smirk before bending down and grabbing onto Peter's collar.

"You're such a wimp." He snapped in his face, black foam like - stuff - leaking from his eyes ad mouth.

Peter shuddered at the sight and looked away before a hand was shoved into his hair and he was yanked off the ground with force.

He yelped in pain and stumbled slightly, the hand still holding his hair.

"You put me in their captivity. You did this to me!" It screamed again, taking out its knife and slashing Peter's cheek deeply.

Peter grit his teeth in pain and tried to keep his balance, still being held forcefully by the hair. His head was hurting from the strain and force of which he was being held and he growled with pain at the intimidatingly large enemy.

"Did...what to you!?" Peter finally got the question out with a grunt.

The monster snarled at him and without warning let go of his hair with a push, causing him to stumble backwards and almost trip on the rocky gravel roof.

"You - you killed me! You cursed me! You're father cursed me! I was killed too! She looked - so mad at me, when I came up to him and stole his body! And sliced his throat open he couldn't even get any words out of his mouth before I had torn his body to shreds and any humanity let inside my shriveled mind left me! HE DID THIS TO ME! He CRASHED into me! I wasn't trying to hit him and he Killed Me!" He screamed, causing Peter to feel as though he had shrunken a size and he man before him had grow larger.

"You - you're the one - the one that...that crashed into - them?" Peter asked, gulping and shivering involuntarily at the thought of this monster cutting his father to into nothingness.

The man snarled and raised his fist, his hoodie-like robe thing was sliding off his shoulders but never seemed to fall.

Peter backed up and felt like curling into a ball on the floor, wanting to cry this 'thing' away from him and most of all...he secretly wanted Mr. Stark to come and save the day as he had always done. As he always had secretly wanted him too, but didn't want him to save him, he wanted to save alongside him. Now he may never get that chance.

"I was the one thinking! I was the one who was smart and logical and I wasn't drinking that night. I was smart! She probably wouldn't have even been there if it weren't for them! She was hit too! It was Not fair! He shouldn't have hit me. She should've died on her own but I had to finish her off because she saw me kill him. I couldn't even begin to explain how horrid it was for me...but it made me feel happy. My daughter died at the hands of your father and mother and now you're going to feel the same thing. The same thing she felt when she died. You. Deserve. It." And the monster did it, he grabbed Peter Parker by his hair and threw him of the edge of the building.

"AH!" Peter let out a shriek and slammed head first into the side of his Aunt's tree out back before slamming into the ground with a small grunt, darkness surrounding f his vision and a horrible pain in both his head and the rest of his body.

...Aunt May...Happy...Mr. Stark, please...help me.

•*Spider*•*Man*•

That's a wrap for this chapter!! I have a question for you guys! Do you want the aftermath? I feel really sad about doing this mean to poor Peter, but hey...good guys get beat up at the worst times right?

Drinking mocha coffee to keep myself awake every single night is gonna end in a horrible nightmare some day so I can't update as fast as I thought I could. I'm sorry I didn't upload this earlier and I've been pretty caught up with stress (Kinda like Peter here X3). I just had to watch Captain America: Civil War a couple of times with the whole fight and see how Peter fought and how much he spoke in his fights and what he did after or before. Since I've watched the movie once and am probably going to watch it again, I will hopefully get Peter's part better each chapter that comes.

Oh and one last thing! If you guys want the whole aftermath where Peter heals and stuff like in other things - I don't know, should it be PTSD? (Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder) I mean...the thing looked and sounded like his father and he was just beat. Hard.

Okay, that's enough for today! Sorry Spidey, that dude'll get what's coming at him sometime soon ;)

Au Revoir!


	6. Chapter 6- Waiting and Dr Adam Storen

**A/N-Hi everyone! I am so so sorry that I haven't posted this chapter until now. It has taken me so long to get it finished and I had to do some quick research about...everything the doctor talks about. I really didn't create the chapter as well and as thought out as I did with my other chapters. Since you all have a good idea what's going on, I mean I hope you all do, and we can start the next chapter. Now I know the horrid dialogue is probably really terrible but here you go! Peter's up next...**

 **•*•Spider•*•Man•*•**

"I came here as fast as I could!" A voice exclaimed from the doorway of the waiting room.

Tony snapped his head up from reading some files and scanned the doorway. For a moment he looked a little lost but then found Ned standing there panting.

"You look like you've run a mile, are you okay?" May questioned, standing and walking towards him.

"Yeah. I got to the hospital and I ran from the front doors, to the register, and now here. It really is a long ways. Disregarding the elevators." Replied Ned, walking toward her now.

"How is he?" Ned instantly cut to the chase as he sat down, May sitting back down beside him.

May glanced at Tony and it took him a minute, but Tony finally realized she wanted him to inform Ned.

The Ironclad hero sighed and placed his forms and pages down onto the coffee table that just so happened to be sitting in the large, empty waiting room, other than a few nurses or old men and women creeping around here and there.

"We were only informed of a few things, Ned. All we know at the moment is that when they brought him in, he had around four broken bones and multiple cuts and bruises on his torso." Tony explained, watching the teen's reaction.

But all the hero got was a look of concern and worry, and a response, "So which bones are broken?"

Happy and Tony glanced at each other with a slightly unsure tone in the hero's voice as he spoke next, "We can't be too sure yet...but Happy told me that he had probably two broken bones in his right leg, since it didn't look or feel right. His left wrist was definitely...crushed in a way. The fourth bone..." Tony trailed off looking to May for help on this one.

May looked at him, hardened and worry only showing for Tony to see, but he knew she had a deeper worry and concern inside her heart than she ever showed.

Happy didn't say anything, as his only response to this was to look down now and do nothing.

They were all silent for a few moments before Ned let out a shuddered breath and spoke.

"Where?" His voice quivered in nervousness and fear.

"...His neck." Happy whispered instead of Tony and May.

May let out a small, _small_ whimper of a sob, if a sob at all. Happy kept quiet and Tony looked up slowly, seeing Ned's reaction to the news.

"H-His neck? How - how?" Ned whispered out, not just his voice, but now his body was shaking slightly.

Tony sighed, "It was bent wrong and the paramedic's immediately put a cast on it to hold it still."

"So you're saying that the _paramedic's_ put a cone on his head just because it was _bent_ _wrong?"_ Ned asked, showing his hands as though he didn't get it.

"Ned-" May put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I had his head in my lap...I felt it...it was broken, hopefully not..." She couldn't finish her sentence, covering her mouth and lowering her head silently.

Ned looked at May before looking back at Happy and Tony with a look of confusion, "How did this happen?"

Tony shook his head and looked down as if to say 'I don't know.'

But Happy looked at Ned with the look of 'I'm hiding something', and then looked down guiltily.

"Sir-Tony, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Happy asked, glancing at May before looking at Tony urgently.

Tony looked up, his full attention now averted to his friend. He nodded and stood, giving Ned a small reassuring smile and patting him on the shoulder as they both stepped out of the room.

Happy lead Tony near the register, but out of earshot of the people around them.

"I think I know what- who did this." Happy whispered.

"...What?"

Happy sighed, glancing back at the waiting room quickly, "Remember what Coulson said about the...monster...thing?"

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, "Yes. It looked like his father. That doesn't mean it attacked him. Besides, you would've heard and seen everything, if so, right?"

"I - I'm not so sure. But that's not what I meant, boss. I mean that Coulson told us that the thing could crush every bone in your body. Sound familiar?" Happy gestured to the waiting room, where the hospital ER doors were.

Tony glanced toward the room before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, "I _knew_ this would happen. We should've been more careful and just picked him up after he got home. This never would've happened in the first place."

"That's true. But you have to remember, his Aunt May is really...very protective of him. I don't think she would've let that happen. And the fact th-"

Tony shook his head, cutting him off, "- The fact that she even witnessed this at all is terrible. Even Ned should be at home right now and not waiting in a hospital room for his best friend to come out _okay,_ at the least."

"I agree. Which is why I think we should not only keep an eye on them, but we need to figure out where this monster is heading next."

"Wait...are you absolutely _positive_ it was the monster that did this to the kid? I mean he cou-"

"I'm positive." Replied Happy, giving him a look that read ' _don't-mess-with-me_ ' all over it.

But Tony returned it with ' _and-don't-think-you-are-positive-when-you-could-be-wrong.'_

Happy eyed him for a moment before nodding slightly, Tony returning it, and they both headed back into the room.

11:06 AM. It had been 9 hours since Tony had been contacted to come. Happy was tiredly scrolling through his phone, slumping slightly in his seat. Aunt May had passed out at some point during the hour after they had spoke. Ned had also fell asleep and the two were hugging into each other. Tony had been doing nothing but staring at the floor, his head in his hands and almost falling asleep at times, but to stressed to actually do so.

Tony picked his head up and looked around the room.

Happy, May, Ned. He thought about them for a second. We all cared. And even though the rest of us don't show it, yes, _everyone_ in the Avengers cares. But everyone also told me that taking him in and giving the fifteen year old a spider suit to rescue other people, was really wrong. He was _fifteen_ years old.

To be honest, Tony had really been regretting the decision he had originally made of giving the suit fully to him. He started messing around with things that he shouldn't, and got hurt because of it. And now there's a criminal after him and he was already hit once by it.

He needed to stop this. Tony's stupid actions and decisions always had gotten his friends in trouble and hurt too...And now he had a younger version of himself to deal with. He needed to take his suit away. He needed to leave the boy to live the rest of his _normal_ life. _Without_ being Spider-Ma-

"Family of Peter Parker?" The door to the ER opened and a nurse had stepped out, holding a clipboard.

May jolted awake at the noise, knocking Ned off her shoulder, who awoke by the hit. Happy and Tony stood instantly and glanced nervously at each other.

"That's us." May exclaimed, slurring very slightly as she stood quickly with Ned wobbling beside her.

"I need only two people at most coming with me." The nurse asked, looking at the group of four odd people.

Tony and May met eyes and he gave her silent pleading look, wanting to go in too. May glanced away to the nurse for a second but sighed and nodded, "Ned, don't worry, he'll be okay. Tony and I are going back."

Tony nodded grateful toward her and she just stepped past him, ignoring Ned's protest of wanting to go back with them.

Tony gave Happy a quick look to make sure he was fine with this decision and Happy gave him a brief pained smile and a nod before sitting himself down again.

Tony followed May to the door and the nurse stepped out of the way to let them step in first. Closing the door behind them, the nurse came over and started leading them through the bland white halls.

May seemed to be tearing up just thinking about what could be the news, so Tony silently placed his hand on her left shoulder, in a way of comfort.

May didn't lash out or snap at him this time, instead, she reached over and latched onto his hand with her right one. Her shoulder shook slightly, as though she was weeping, but when he looked at her face, she just seemed sad and scared.

They finally reached a small office-like room with three seats and a small table between them. It kind of reminded Tony of a break room...but so much tinier.

Sitting the hero and aunt down, the nurse gave them a fake small smile, "Wait here. The doctor will be with you in a moment." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Silence. For about a minute or so, silence was the only thing in the air. Tony and May didn't speak. They didn't even look at each other. So Tony started it off.

"I...I'm sorry."

The aunt picked up her head and locked eyes with the hero, not speaking for several moments. But the scared look she held only stayed for a second, then immediately turned to a hard look of concealed anger.

"Don't you _dare_ say you're sor-" She began quietly, a low and angry voice held in. But Tony cut her off quickly.

"-No. Stop it. You're his _aunt_ for heavens sake. You're not supposed to go and start yelling at his...his _boss_ of all people just because he got hurt-"

"Almost 'killed'."

"We don't know that." Tony ground out, he then sighed, shaking his head.

He started again, more of a whisper. "Please, May, just listen...Don't - don't talk."

May's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed, staring at him. But she stayed silent, listening.

"Years ago...many years ago, right when the crash that Peter's parents had been in happened...or maybe even before...someone - something, I mean...they-"

The door opened, lightly swinging back and touching the wall. A male doctor stepped in, white overcoat and all.

"Hi, Dr. Adam Storen, Mr. Parker's surgeon." He gave them both a sympathetic smile and reached his hand out.

Tony reached out and shook his hand quickly, wanting to get the introduction over with, "Tony Stark."

May eyed the doctor for a moment before shaking his hand too, "May Parker."

Adam rose an eyebrow, looking at the two, "Not related, then?"

May shook her head quickly, "Absolutely not. I'm Peter's aunt, he..." She turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow too, in expectancy.

"His boss, and friend." Tony replied, eyeing her too before turning back to the doctor.

Adam nodded, "Alright, well I guess you're going to want me to get right into it?"

"Please." May replied, glancing at Tony.

"Well I guess I should start off with this. He's stable, and okay at the moment." He started.

Tony and May finally let out a breath of relief and listened carefully.

"But don't get your hopes up. He's so far stable, but he's coded twice in surgery. I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but you need to know how much of chance this is and what could happen." Dr. Storen explained, placing his clipboard on the table and sitting down.

Tony nodded, folding his hands together as if in prayer.

"What about the injuries, what is so life threatening?" May asked, cocking her head slightly to the right in worry and confusion.

"I'll start off with the small injuries, just to ease you into it." He began, taking his clipboard and flipping through some pages inside it. He stopped on one and eyed it like he didn't want to say what was on the paper but had to choose anyways.

"As far as we know, three of his right rib bones are cracked, two are fractured, and the skin around the area is quite bruised. We so far have placed a large cast around his chest, above the stab woun-"

"Stab wound?!" May proclaimed, wide eyed.

Dr. Storen's eyes widened slightly and he backed up a bit. "Yes, I'm sorry I thought you knew. He was stabbed in his lower back. Whatever he was stabbed with, it punctured the back of his kidney in the lower region. We had to do immediate surgery on that area and remove a piece of the kidney. We had to stop the excessive blood flow from the cut arteries. But as far as we can see, I'm sure that his back will heal quite fine."

May let out a shaky breath but nodded, biting her lip in nervousness.

Tony nodded and waited for the doctor continue. He did.

"Now onto his left wrist. This is kind of hard to describe what might happen with it. Both the trapezoid and the scaphoid or crushed, in a way. His index and middle metacarpals are both fractured but can be fixed easily. As for his right leg and ankle, the fibula and the tibia are fractured. The fibula is slightly more broken than his other bone, and that makes it slightly harder to work with, but we can still do the surgery. His ankle is also cracked, almost fractured but he's lucky that it is only just a small crack instead. I believe that-"

"And his neck?" May asked insistently, concern seeping into her tone.

"I was getting to that. Upon examination we believe that his atlas axis, C1 Cervical Vertebra and his C3 Cervical Vertebra are broken. Now, before any of us jump to any conclusions...No, that is not very life threatening. But his neck is broken, and he will need to wear a neck cast for about six weeks before he has to take it off, and even then he should be careful with his neck." The doctor explained carefully, scanning his papers.

Everyone grew silent. After a moment, Tony looked at May and then at the doctor.

"Can we see him?" He asked anxiously, biting the inside of his lip.

Adam set his clipboard down and eyed the two with an unsure look lingering in his eyes, then finally spoke.

"In fact, yes you can see him, but only one at a time. I believe speaking to him will probably help, even though he's asleep. He's currently in a medically induced coma, so he won't be awake today, but your presence in the room will most likely make him feel more safe. He won't be awake until later tomorrow, if you want to come back tomorrow."

"No no, we can go back and see him." May spoke up before Tony could stop her, not that Tony even was.

"Alright, let's go."

 **•*•Spider•*•Man•*•**

 **Thank you for reading!! Please review, whenever I read reviews, especially really good ones, I always get much more motivated to write the rest and post more for you guys!**

 **Thanks, Au Revior!**


	7. Chapter 7- Surgeons, Doctors, and Nurses

Chapter 7- Surgeons, Doctors, and a Nurse

Present-Saturday 4:59 AM

"It's five o'clock." One of the nurses whispered to the other, checking his watch in anxiousness.

The other nurse looked at the watch, and then at her friend, "Yeah. Come on! We have to get back with these gauzes and tools quickly!"

They rushed back into the ER room and set each of the devices, tools, gauzes, and pads onto the side tables. Each tool was shiny and clean with not a drop of blood on them. Until now.

The doctor stuck her hand out to the side while peering at the incision she had created in the patient before her, "Scalpel." She demanded, flashing a glance to the nurse to her left. Bad idea, she moved her hand slightly inside the patient's hand, and accidentally cutting a vein in the process.

A nurse instantly went nuts, yelling at another nurse to go from the room and grab something. The doctor beside the surgeon, who currently looked horrified, snapped his head up from watching her not-so-carefully work on the fifteen year old patient.

The surgeon immediately let go of the small tool she had been holding and it clattered to the floor in seconds, causing the doctor beside her to jump away slightly.

He looked at her skeptically before latching a hand around her upper arm and then yelling at a nurse to help with the sliced vein and what other messes the surgeon had caused.

"What is wrong with you?!" He demanded, tightening his grip on her arm and she glared at him before looking down at his hand.

"Oh shut up! No one can do surgery on _that_ broken of a hand!" Said the surgeon with a sneer.

The doctor's eyes narrowed, "I'm not mad at that! Number two rule in these hospital emergency rooms is that you NEVER look away from what you are doing while you have your fingers in or if you are holding something. _Never!"_ Explained the doctor with his own sneer sent her way.

"This patient is to young t-"

 _BeEpBeepBeep_ *

Everyone's heads snapped to the monitor. It began beeping louder and quicker, freaking out a moment later. As if the patient had awoken. But that...that was impossible.

The surgeon ignored it and yelled back at the doctor, "I have been doing everything you ask and I have tried to keep going, what, you don't think I tried?!"

The doctor's head whipped back around to her, chaos surrounding the room, "Get out now! Get the hell out of the room!" He demanded, dragging her back toward the double doors to the room.

As the doctor and the surgeon stepped out, a nurse was scrambling to fill their spot. While they had been arguing, the vein was bleeding out quickly, not to mention that the hand was already cut open.

"It's not your fault, this time it's not your fault." The nurse whispered to herself, kneeling by the patient and hurriedly trying to stop the rush of blood spilling.

Another nurse quickly rushed to the patient's side and grabbed a sedative. She refilled another drip and replaced the one that was currently being used. But it didn't work all that well a the beeping soon went into full on coding.

The patient went limp and the chaos got even louder and quicker.

"Doctor Storen!! We need you in here NOW!" The nurse with the old drip yelled, the doctor burst into the room and darted in between nurses to stand in his original spot, no surgeon next to him anymore.

"He's coding!" One nurse exclaimed, grabbing the defibrillator and the machine with devices and objects around it.

The doctor, now surgeon, grabbing the two shocking handles and rubbing them together, he yelled out, "Charge!"

"Charging to 200!"

"Charged!"

The doctor rose his arms and then brought them down quickly-

 **•*•SM•*•**

His eyes snapped open.

Light from above him made him squint, but other than that, and blinking a couple times, his eyes adjusted to the light...sort of. His was full on squinting by the end though.

Peter's eyes stared up at the ceiling in panic. Where the heck was he?!

Quiet. Sort of warm, sort of cold...white... _so_ white.

There was only two places he could be in right now. Either a mental institution for crazy people, or a hospital. Peter guessed it was the latter.

His throat felt sore, really sore, actually. In fact, he barely could swallow at all.

After a second or so of figuring some things out, Peter started really panicking. He couldn't feel his neck. He couldn't feel his right leg or his left hand/wrist. Was he paralyzed?

Wait...he moved his right hand a little, just to make sure he could still move things and let out a tiny sigh of relief before his eyes slid closed.

"Oh-Oh my gosh!" A voice exclaimed beside him, making Peter's eyes snap back open again in another round of panic.

His eyes darted around the ceiling, and not being able to move his head around? Seriously difficult.

After a second a blurry figure stood into view and was leaning over him. The blurriness soon went away after blinking a few times and Peter squinted even more, now seeing a human above him the right way.

"Oh Peter." She whispered reaching her hand out and feeling his forehead before leaning in and kissing it.

He wanted to talk so badly but his throat was so dry. Not daring to open his mouth, Peter tested out something.

He slowly moved his hand and it took a moment, but Peter soon felt another, slightly bigger hand gently grab his own in their's.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, honey..." His aunt whispered, tightening her grip a little on his hand. Her other hand was reached out and brushing away strands of brown hair away from his forehead.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay." She continued, as though to not only reassure Peter, but to reassure herself.

"He's awake." Aunt May whispered to someone at the front of the room.

Peter heard footsteps and only a had second passed by before a worried, sympathetic Ned appeared above him.

"Man..." He began, but stopped himself from commenting. Peter blinked up at him before closing his eyes tiredly.

' _No. I need to warn them...but...'_

He heard a small button being pushed and opened his eyes again, blinking at the sudden light once more.

"Hey, stay awake for me, okay? A nurse is coming in to check on you." His aunt spoke softly to him, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Peter's eyes drifted from his aunt to his best friend with a scared look. ' _They could die any second...and it would be all my fault_.'

"He's awake!" Ned blurted above him, making his ears feel like they were about to burst.

"That's the second time I've heard that today...wait, what day is it?'

"Sweetie, I'll be right back, Ned will stay with you, alright? A nurse is here and she's going to check up on you." Said Aunt May, letting go of his hand, (which he had tried to keep holding on to, but he didn't have the strength.) and walking away from his line of sight.

Peter closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at Ned pleadingly.

"What is it dude? What do you need?" Ned asked carefully, putting his hand on the gurney's arm rest.

Peter opened his mouth slightly but closed it again, gritting his teeth behind dry lips. He needed some way to talk to them!

A female nurse walked up to him and smiled kindly, "Hi sweetie! I'm Michelle. I'm your daily nurse!" She spoke kindly and sweet.

Peter smiled slightly at her name. 'Michelle is the name of one of my...friends.' Is what he wanted to say, but he didn't, and just looked up at the nurse.

Michelle took his knowing smile as a joke and chuckled slightly before realizing why the teenager wasn't talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll go get you some water." She said quickly, like a overhyped teenager.

Michelle left in a hurry and Peter looked up at Ned with a small smile on his face.

"Dude, her name is Michelle!" Ned whispered, raised eyebrows with a smile.

Peter wanted to laugh, but stopped himself. He knew it would hurt and he did 'not' want that.

Footsteps were soon heard and Aunt May came stepping back into view with Michelle by her side.

A small cup was in his Aunt's hands and she rose it, letting the straw slip inside of Peter's slightly open mouth.

Peter sipped it, grimacing at how it hit his sore throat, but drank more, anyways, wanting the sore throat gone.

It took him a moment, and a quick examination over from Michelle, but he was finally free to speak on his own without Michelle flashing a light in his eye.

"H...Hi..." Peter grimaced, hearing his scratchy voice.

He cleared his throat lightly and tried again, "Michelle...is the name...of my...friend..." He struggled out. Peter's voice was less scratchy both inside and out, but he still hated how he couldn't get it out quicker. I mean...he's _Spider-Man_ for heavens sake!

Ned smirked, Aunt May laughed half heartedly at his first words, and Michelle chuckled.

"I knew that smile was a joke."


	8. Chapter 8- Calls, Rustles and That Voice

**Quick A/N before we all start this next chapter. So the last one I posted was slightly confusing due to the whole operation at the start. I don't want to fully give it all away, but basically, the operation that was happening was before Tony had gone to see and talk to** **Dr. Storen and if you reread the end of Ned's chapter, you'll have Peter's point of view for a few moments. He hears people speaking and if you read what he hears and then go back to the last chapter I posted, you can actually** **read what was going on in the operation room when he had woken up in Ned's chapter. Anyways, I noticed the last chapter I posted was slightly boring, so now I present you with a** **medium sized, awesome chapter. (Hopefully it's awesome)**

 ** _PS-There are multiple foreshadows in this chapter, look out for them! ;)_**

 **Enjoy!**

 **•*Spider*•*Man*•**

 **Chapter 8-** Call, Rustles, and That Voice

Present-Monday 1:58 in the Evening

"I know it's a long ways, but I wouldn't doubt he'd love to see you again...besides...I need _someone_ to talk to."

Tony sighed into the phone as if to make it even more of a desperate call.

"Do you seriously think that he _actually_ would want to see me? The person he'd probably want to see is Steve, if anyone." They replied.

"I doubt it. If he were here, it'd probably be war all over again. And the kid might even try to help me if it weren't for a broken neck and like six casts." Retorted Tony.

The person on the other side sighed, chuckled, and then held their breath a moment before deciding, "Fine. I'll be over in a couple of hours. See you then."

"See you then." Tony replied.

The hero hung up the phone and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face before checking the time.

"Two o'clock." He muttered silently. He put the phone in his pocket and then stood up, leaving the hospital cafeteria.

He grimaced at the smell as he passed the bathroom, both reek and foul smells floated in the air with a hint of something that would make any grown man gag at the smell of it.

Speed walking toward the stairs, Tony jogged up the two flights of polished quarts with slight struggle.

He had, had no sleep in the past three days. Both him and May were told that Peter would wake up in a day. But that didn't happen. In fact, the opposite happened. The kid had coded, while in sleep, and almost had a full on seizure. But luckily, Dr. Storen had sedated him and kept him alive. After a full night of monitoring and a machine breathing for him, he was stable once more.

Now it was the the third day, nothing but the steady beeping of the heart monitor was heard in the room. And no movement had been seen from Peter ever since.

Ned had gone off to school this morning. May had insisted and forced him to, no matter how much he had wanted to stay, the aunt wouldn't take no for an answer.

Tony stepped through the double doors and breathed out slowly through his mouth, trying not to scream as he thought about the situation.

Walking towards the hallway that the younger Avenger's room was in, the hero was stopped by a kind nurse almost bumping into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!-" She cupped a hand over her mouth as she backed up a bit, her papers now splayed all over the floor.

Tony's eyes widened slightly. He backed up and looked at the nurse that was bending down and picking her notes up. He crouched down and grabbed some of her notes too, handing them over as an apology.

"No, I'm sorry." He smiled slightly, and apologetically, toward her as he stood up again. She stood up too, blushing lightly before finally looking him in the eyes.

Her eyes widened, the blush disappearing, "I-I know you!" She exclaimed, raised eyebrows and a smile on her face.

"Tony Stark." He said his name slowly, as if talking to someone who didn't speak English.

She nodded quickly, "Yea- Oh! Why are you here?"

Tony opened his mouth to say, but hesitated, trying to figure how to say it.

"For A...friend." He dragged out, face palming inwardly with his stupidity.

"Right, that makes sense. Well, I hope your 'friend' is okay!" She smiled a little, putting the rest of her papers back into place before turning around quickly, before he had a chance to read her name tag.

"Hey-" he reached out as if to almost grab her moving arm, but stopped himself.

She whipped around, and like she read his mind, she smiled, "It's Michelle." before ducking her head and speed walking away like a frightened little girl.

Tony stood there a moment before blinking a couple times. He shook his head as if to get rid of something in his vision, and walked on.

Entering the room with silent footsteps, he peered in. Silence. Beeping monitor, but other than that, silence.

Tony's eyes travelled to the seat beside Peter's bed. Aunt May was sitting, slumped, and eyes closed.

He wasn't sure if he should leave again, or stay, so he did the worst thing he could do instead. A typical Tony Stark move.

"May?" He whispered, slowly walking up to the bed and it's occupants.

The aunt stayed slumped, not moving and not blinking. She was breathing though, that was for sure, Tony noted with a mental kick for thinking that.

He sighed and backed up, turning to face the doorway when he heard a rustle behind him.

Slowly turning to face the sound, his eyes narrowed, having that all to familiar feeling that something was wrong.

At first, he looked to Peter, just to make sure the fifteen year old wasn't the one that made the sound. The slings and casts stayed unmoved, and his eyes were closed. Looking down to the kid's hand, he looked carefully for a few moments, just to make sure he didn't miss any movement, even slight movement. But there was no sign that he was awake, just the usual, so Tony looked to May next.

The aunt was still slumped. No matter what, it looked like she was _out_ for good until someone threw her across the room to wake her up.

He looked up and around the now eerily silent - disregarding the monitors still - room with a flare of protectiveness in his eyes. If anyone wanted to hurt that kid or his aunt any further, they'd have to go through Iron Man first.

But nothing moved. Nothing spoke. No one even blinked. Tony held his breath though, not risking it. He knew he had only heard it once, and he was probably just hearing things from lack of sleep, but he also knew that in this world, _anything_ was possible.

He let out a breath again, turning back to the door as if he was about to leave. He glanced down to his hand and pressed the button that he always had secretly on the inside of his sleeve cuffs.

Starting to walk toward the doorway again, nothing moved. He heard the squeaky silent rubber of the bottom of his shoes rubbing against the tiled hospital floor as he reached the hospital door. He stopped as he placed a hand on the door's handle, ready to leave the room without a care.

And then, a rustle. And another. Now Tony _knew_ something was in here with him, something or someone.

The rustles became slightly louder, as if someone was trying to either move around to get comfortable in a bean bag, or was scrambling massively hard to get away from something.

Tony silently -even without the squeak in his shoe- sneaked toward the closet, where the sound was coming from. He reached out and closed his eyes a moment, ready for anything.

He slowly placed his hand on the short, slim handle of the closet's slid shut door, and held his breath.

He yanked it open, raising a fist and taking out a flipped open pocket knife in seconds.

"Ah!" The ' _monster_ ' shrieked, shrinking away and putting his hands up as a signal that he wanted no trouble.

"Ned?" Tony's brows furrowed in confusion, lowering his weapon and fist. He flipped the knife shut and stood there for a moment before helping the teenager up.

"First of all, why are you hiding in the closet? And secon-" Tony started, but got interrupted by an annoyed aunt steps behind him.

"-Second of all, why are you even here?! You should be in school!" She seethed, half asleep and half angry awake. And partially annoyed by the alarming awakening.

Ned put his hands up again, backing up. He almost tripped over his stacked up blankets, but caught his balance and stared at the two adults and their penetrating, twin glares and confused faces.

"Guys, I had too! It's _Peter!_ He's my best friend. You can shove me out of this room all you want- no, go and shove me out of the freaking hospital! I will _not_ stop." He ranted, hands folded and feet placed in an I'm-Not-Moving stance.

Tony blinked a couple times before glancing at May and then back at the teen, "What? You won't stop what? And how did you get in the closet in the first place?"

Ned's eyes narrowed, "I won't stop trying. I will stay with my best friend until he wakes up. _Then_ I can go to school. Besides, I would be too sleepy and too worried to learn anything in any of the classes anyways."

Tony heard May step up behind him, and then stand beside him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you been hiding in this closet all day?"

Tony slowly turned to look at her with wide eyes. Was she not wanting to know _how_ he got in in the first place?

Ned lowered his head like a punished dog, glancing up a few times. "Maybe. But who really cares, it was really comfy in here. And I've been able to sleep some. You know, without the worry consuming me."

May stepped forward once more and wrapped her arms around him. Not saying a word.

"You sure about that? Because from what I heard, it sounded like you were dying from wiggle disease." Tony dead panned, watching the scene.

Ned and May both smiled, not that Tony could even see it, but they were laughing on the inside.

May backed away, her hands on Ned's shoulders with stern eyes, "If you do this again, I'm dragging you to school. I don't care what time of the day it is. Especially since it's past two already, you'd have an hour left. Even less than that."

She took one hand off before speaking again, "This conversation isn't over by the way. But I have to ask...have you eaten breakfast or lunch?"

Tony sighed, backing away from the two. He knew he wasn't exactly welcomed when it came to May Parker and that family. But he hoped that she knew just how much this made him feel guilty.

"No, not exactly. I told you, I was pretty much sleeping all this morning. Well, I played video games to pass the time, but I mean...no, I haven't eaten today." Tony heard Ned explain.

Without another word, the ironclad hero left the three in the room and stepped into the hallway.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Happy. Happy! Happy was what he needed.

His eyes darted from left to right in the hallway, people rushing here and there and speed walking to and from places. No, he didn't see Michelle.

Crap.

"Okay, Happy." He muttered, digging his phone from the pocket and speed walking away from the room.

" _H-H-H_." He said the letter many times, scrolling down the H names that filled his contacts before finally getting to Happy Hogan's contact.

He tapped call and put it to his ear, walking toward the elevator. He was too tired to walk the stairs again and needed his breath to talk on the phone anyways.

After a couple of unanswered rings, the person on the other line answered with a deep sigh, "Tony?"

"Happy. You sound depressed, what happened?" He asked, stepping into the elevator and pressing 1.

"I'm not. But something did happen. Where are you?" Questioned Happy, his tone perking up very slightly.

"At the hospital. I'm about to leave, where are you? We need to discuss this. Face to face, I mean." Replied Tony, watching the elevators doors close and the elevator bump slightly as it started going.

"Is...Is he awake yet?"

Tony didn't need to know who it was he was asking about to be elaborated, and replied calmly, "No...He..." The hero trailed off. He wasn't sure if he should tell Happy about the coding and the scary silence. So he chose not too, and instead said, "He hasn't woken up. But the doctor told us not to worry. It might actually be a good thing, since it gives him more time to heal. Although, we still need to know what all happened..."

There was silence on the other side as the elevator dinged and the door slid open with a whirring sound.

Finally, Happy spoke up, "We may know where it is."

"Where..the monster is?" Asked Tony, eyebrows furrowed and walking out of the elevator. He nodded to the woman behind the register as he walked past, finally meeting up with the double doors at the front.

"Yeah. They spotted some movement south of Queens. Someone had called the police, saying that some creepy guy with a cloak was breaking into a home across the street." Happy replied.

Tony nodded, walking through the front doors and toward the parking lot.

"Alright. Where are you?" He repeated, staring down at the pavement.

"Here." The voice came from in front of him and through the phone. Tony's head snapped up, seeing Happy and-

"Hey Tony." Steve smiled slightly, almost sad.

Tony's eyes widened and he slowly turned to look at Happy, shocked.


End file.
